Medicinal Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger nurses the Professor after his nose is injured. Takes place after Nose By Any Other Name.


_**A/N Takes place after A Nose By Any Other Name. When poor Professor got hit with the golf club in the nose. In my head Ginger would nurse him back to health :D  
**_

* * *

Professor Roy Hinkley could not believe it. All he did was walk over to join the game of golf and this happens! Mr. Howell is showing the Skipper how to correctly swing the club and bam, the Professor is hit directly in his nose. The sea captain felt terrible and Gilligan went running around trying to find someway to help the poor academic who now had a swollen nose.

The Professor felt as if the world just came to an end. Surely she wouldn't think him attractive anymore. Surely she wouldn't…He couldn't let her see him like this! Unfortunately for him luck wasn't on his side. That very beautiful redheaded movie star came rushing out after hearing Gilligan yell about the island about Dr. Gilligan to surgery. Dr. Gilligan to surgery. She gasped seeing the Professor. "Oh you poor dear!" She declared hurrying over to him and throwing her arms around him. He was a bit startled by this gesture. "You poor poor dear man." She said as she kissed the side of his head. Ginger then looked over at Mr. Howell and the Skipper with a none too pleased expression on her face. "How could you do this! Look what you did to the Professor!" She exclaimed. "His nose is all…Oh why couldn't you be more careful! Poor Professor!" Ginger kissed the side of the scholar's head once more.

"Sorry Ginger." The Skipper said. "It was an accident. I swear I didn't mean to hit him. Mr. Howell was just helping me with my golf swing…I'm sure he'll be okay. Won't you Professor."

"I suppose." The man of science answered still wrapped up in Ginger's arms.

"Of course you will be." The movie star declared. "I'll take care of you. Don't you worry about a thing."

"That is very thoughtful of you Ginger but I don't think…"

"It's okay Professor I promise I won't hurt you again. I'm so sorry about your knee and your sprained shoulder. I didn't mean to push you so hard off that table. You poor thing!" She squeezed him tight and he was bewildered.

"Um…Ginger I appreciate your concern. And I know that you didn't mean to do that. And it wasn't all your fault. Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann were there too. It's okay."

Ginger let go a bit. "You poor thing. You were just trying to help us all learn proper first aid and medical care. Well don't you worry! I'm going to take good care of you! I will! Come on…" She took his hand and led him back towards camp.

Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell gasped upon seeing the state the Professor was in. "Oh my!" The farm girl said. "What happened to the Professor! I heard Gilligan yelling something before…"

Just then the first mate showed up. "Skipper accidentally hit him with a golf club while Mr. Howell was helping him with his swing. You okay Professor?"

"He will be fine." Ginger answered for him. "I'm going to take care of him."

"You are?" Mrs. Howell said astonished.

"Sure." She replied. "I played a nurse before in a movie. You'll be in good hands Professor." She assured the academic.

He nodded as Ginger led him over towards a tree. She stood back and looked over his swollen nose. "Gilligan." She said. "Go get a cold compress and also the Professor's medical book. Mary Ann I need you to make some bandages so I can wrap his nose."

"Right away." Mary Ann said hurrying off while Gilligan ran towards the Professor's hut.

"I'll go help Mary Ann." Mrs. Howell said walking off in the direction the farm girl went.

Ginger gently stroked the Professor's cheek. "You're going to be just fine. Nurse Ginger is here."

"It's very kind of you Ginger thank you." He said wincing a bit at the pain he felt in his nose. "I hope it's not broken."

"I'm sure it's not. Most likely just swollen like Gilligan's was. Here let me try something." With that Ginger pressed her lips to his and the Professor was in shock. He momentarily forgot everything accept the fact the beautiful starlet was kissing him. His heart pounded and his blood raced. All the emotions surging through him were incredible. He briefly recalled Ginger saying about giving a man mouth to mouth. He was quizzing her about what she would do if a man was lying unconscious and just suffered a severe concussion. Her response "I'd give him mouth to mouth resuscitation." The Professor remarked that wouldn't help. She said "Couldn't hurt." He told her the correct answer to cover him with a blanket and make sure he doesn't suffer from shock. She smiled and said "Then I'd give him mouth to mouth resuscitation." The academic concluded she was correct about one thing. It most certainly couldn't hurt.

Ginger released her kiss and the Professor was in a daze. "Um Ginger…I…what.."

"Mouth to mouth." She smiled. "Did it help?"

He put his arms around the movie star and pulled her in closer. "I'm not sure…you may want to try it again."

Ginger giggled. "Professor…really…" She pushed herself away as Gilligan returned with the cold compress and the medical book. "Thanks Gilligan." She said taking the items. "Why don't you see if Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell have those bandages ready yet?"

"Sure thing Ginger!" He said scurrying off.

The redhead began flipping through the book. "Let's see…noses…swollen noses…here it is…Professor there was no blood gushing when you were hit was there?"

"No there wasn't." He said his eyes going over her form and wishing she would bring her lips back to his again. "You are probably right. It's not broken just banged up pretty good."

"You aren't having difficulty breathing out of it are you?" Ginger asked.

"Not at the moment." He replied. "I seem to be breathing okay."

"Good." Ginger said closing the book. "I guess the best thing we can do is just keep applying these cold compresses. Too bad we don't have a lot of ice to spare or a cold pack in the first aid kit." She took the sponge and held it to his nose. "You just keep applying that. And I want you to rest and relax. Don't worry about your experiments or anything else. We can handle it. You just relax so your nose can get better."

"I will." He said as he gently caressed her arm with his fingers. "But you know I think that mouth to mouth did help…" His hand move up to her neck and cradled it. "I think we should give that a try again."

Ginger smiled and gently kissed his lips. He pulled her tightly wrapping his arms around her.

Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell returned with the bandages and their eyes went wide. "What is going on?" They asked.

Ginger let go for a minute. "I'm giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation." She explained.

"For his nose?" Mrs. Howell asked bewildered.

"Yes." The Professor said. "It turns out Ginger was right. It doesn't hurt anything." He then brought the starlet back to him.

Mary Ann grinned and shook her head. "Well okay. The bandages are here in case you need them."

A few minutes later Skipper and Mr. Howell appeared and were astonished at the sight. "What is that?"

"Ginger's giving him mouth to mouth." Mary Ann explained.

"Mouth to mouth?" Skipper said confused. "His nose is hurt. How does mouth to mouth help?"

Mary Ann shrugged. "Ginger said before it couldn't hurt and the Professor agreed with her."

"I see." Skipper said shaking his head.

 **Later That Night**

The Professor was in his hut with a small compress attached by a bandage to his nose. However that was the farthest thing from his mind. He could not stop thinking about Ginger. Her mouth to mouth treatment was arousing. He wanted more. Much more. It was something he could not get out of his mind. Her sweet lips pressed against his. Her body close to his. It was intoxicating to think about. He had been worried that she would find him less appealing but it appears that was not the case. She couldn't do enough for him. The wonderful woman managed to snag some pills from Mr. Howell to help with the swelling. The millionaire was well stocked on all kinds of medicine. He happened to have something for this situation. She even made him his favorite dinner and his favorite dessert. Constantly changed his bandage when it became too wet and would give him a fresh compress.

It wasn't just the medical attention he enjoyed. He had been taken with the movie star for quite some time. More than taken. He was smitten. More than that. He was in love. When she mentioned about how she would give a man mouth to mouth…he longed to be that man. It stirred something inside him. Then of course when she does….it was like being in heaven. He had no idea of her actual feelings for him. He had overheard her once telling Mary Ann how handsome she believed him to be. It filled him with joy. What the farm girl said in response to this he hadn't a clue and did not care. What mattered was the beautiful Ginger believed it. When his nose got busted, he thought for sure she would change her opinion. Silly he knew but he did not wish for anything to cause him to look less desirable in the eyes of Ginger. She wasn't superficial he knew that but still. The thought of losing points in her eyes unnerved him.

He sat up in his bed and looked at the time on his watch which read 11:23 PM. The others were probably asleep by now. Ginger most likely was too but he couldn't help himself. He had to see her. Slowly, he climbed out of his bunk and left his hut. He walked carefully over to the girls' hut and opened the door ajar. He peeked in seeing Ginger asleep in her bunk and he glanced over to see Mary Ann was asleep as well.

The Professor walked in and approached Ginger. He gently leaned down and touched her shoulder. "Ginger." He said softly as to not wake Mary Ann. "Ginger.."

She made a small sound and opened her eyes. "Professor." She said sleepily. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"It's after eleven." He answered. His hand softly touched her cheek. "I'm sorry to wake you but I couldn't help it."

"Something wrong?" Ginger asked sitting up. "Is it your nose?" She asked concerned.

"No it's fine. Ginger I..can't sleep."

"So you came over here to wake me up when I was sleeping just fine?" Ginger asked slightly miffed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." He said trying to think of some excuse for waking her. "I just…I thought of that time when Skipper had that dream about fixing the transmitter and we needed him to fall asleep again so he could recall how to do it. You sang to him that one time to help him sleep. I thought.."

"You want me to sing to you?"

"I thought it might help." The Professor said. "Again Ginger I'm sorry I woke you but I just hoped that maybe…"

Ginger smiled. "It's all right Professor." She said "I'll give it a shot." She swung her legs over the side and the Professor could not help but appreciate the way she looked in that orange bedsheet nightgown. He loved her in that get up.

The pair made their way over to the Professor's hut and went inside. Ginger yawned a bit. "Okay Professor. You go lay down and I'll sing something…I'm not sure what to sing though…How about It Had To Be You. That's a simple song."

"That will be fine." He said as he got in his bunk.

Ginger began her song and he couldn't help but enjoy the sound of her melodious voice. He closed his eyes and imagined she was on stage in her sexy orange gown singing directly to him in some nightclub. It was a dream he had over and over again. After her song she would step off the stage and kiss him. He loved that dream. Never grew tired of it.

Ginger finished up her song noticing it appeared the Professor was asleep. She slowly began to stand up when he all of a sudden took hold of her arm. She was startled by this. "Professor.."

He sat up. "Ginger…I…I don't want you to go."

"What?"

"Stay here. With me."

"Stay here with you? What? Professor…Was this just some ruse to get me in your hut?" She asked incredulous.

"Ginger please don't be angry." He said taking hold of her arms with his hands. "I…I'm sorry for the deception. I couldn't think of another way. All day long I couldn't get your kisses out of my mind. I was hoping..."

"Hoping what? Professor were you looking for…" Ginger asked her voice trailing off her green eyes wide.

He nodded a bit. "Sort of."

"Sort of? What do you mean sort of? Either you were or you weren't."

"I didn't exactly expect you to wish to…but I was hoping that maybe you would….Ginger I know this is crazy but I…I need you so much. Please….will you stay with me. I know have to you feel the same way about me as I do you."

The redhead stared at him in disbelief. "I feel the same way about you as you do me? What are you talking about? You think you can just use me for a good time!" She said anger filling her voice.

"Ginger please I do no think of you that way. I know you are not something to be used for a good time. I love you. I've been madly in love with you for a long time."

"You…you're in love with me?" The starlet said stunned.

"I know you have to feel the same way Ginger. You must! I want us to be together. I love you. Please tell me you love me too." His said his blue eyes pleading with her to say it was true.

Ginger didn't know what to do or say. This was a surprise to her. The Professor was in love with her. He believed her to feel the same about him. Did she? She could admit he was cute. Okay more than cute. He was dreamy. A major hunk she would often dream of at night. But it was just a physical thing. Wasn't it? Or was it more than that? She was so confused. She was used to being attracted to men for their looks and charms. Yes the Professor certainly had good looks and more charm then one would give him credit for.

"Professor I…I do think…I mean I am attracted to you but…"

"But you don't love me." He said feeling defeated.

"No!" She said quickly. "That's not it. Professor…I…this is all new to me. I'm not used to….I mean most of the men I am attracted to are for their looks I suppose. I…well I never thought much deeper but..well with you…I….I don't know…I suppose I could love you."

"You suppose?"

"I need to take this one step at a time. Professor you do understand that most men only like me for my looks. Not many saw deeper than that. Like I said I suppose maybe I wasn't much better. I'm not saying I couldn't love you."

"Ginger what is it. Do you love me or don't you?" The Professor asked point blank.

"It's not that simple." Ginger said.

"It is too." The academic said. "You either love me or you don't. Which is it? I'm not going to hang my hopes on you may possibly or you could. Do you or don't you?"

Ginger pondered this in her mind. Did she love the Professor? She thought of how she felt whenever she kissed him. It felt real. It felt right. She didn't know how to describe it. Like it was the most natural thing in the world, it wasn't acting. Did she ever want another woman to kiss him? Did she wish for another to come washing ashore and stealing him away? No she did not. He was hers. She knew it. He was the only man in her heart and even if they got rescued there would never be anyone else but him. He was it. Finally Ginger spoke. "Yes Professor. I do love you. I love you."

He took hold of her and kissed her lips. Ginger wrapped her arms around him and they fell back on the bed holding on another in the moonlight shining through the window.

The End.


End file.
